The Calm after the storm
by Vickie-4-Books
Summary: This is my first ever Fan fiction I have written a few after this one but this is my original. This is a story that picks off from the trio being in Dumbledore's office at the end of the book. Told from multiple points of view but hopefully not to complicated. (fingers crossed) It is a way for me to imagine what will have happened after the battle oh Hogwarts. Hope you enjoy.


They left Dumbledore's office and headed back down to the Great Hall. Harry glanced down at Ron and Hermione's hands, which were intertwined, he smiled. At least something good had come of this mess. His moment of happiness was short lived however as the rumble of voices travelled up the stairs.

The fighters of Hogwarts had started leaving already most of the bodies of the fallen fighters had been claimed by family or friends. Only a few of the fifty or so who died fighting to bring down Voldemort and his death eaters remained. A few Harry was saddened that he never got to know and a few who he knew and had lost. Fred, Lupin and Tonk's body still lay there in a back room waiting to be taken home. Harry walked past Lupin and Tonk's covered bodies sad that they had not been taken yet as he walked by the open door He tried not burst into fresh tears at the sad sight and kept walking on. Mrs Weasley was hugging Mr Weasley when the three walked towards the large group of Weasley's. Harry could not express how sad he felt seeing how much pain the Weasley's were in. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down on the benches and sat in complete silence.

Everyone was weary form fighting all night so it was decided that those who wanted to could stay the night. There were many who did, either those not wanting to go home as they wanted to help with the clear up or those that were just not fit enough.

Harry, Hermione and all the Weasley's were amongst those who had wanted to stay and help out after they had been checked over for any injuries. With just minor cuts and bruises they all scoured the grounds for any bodies or injured people that might have been looked over in all the haste and confusion. Hagrid was looking for Fang who had not been spotted since the night before, George was working harder than anyone and Harry thought he must have been busying himself to take his mind off of Fred. The day had been long and horribly upsetting with people crying often; Harry himself sneaking away a few times, when the pain just got to unbearable, to cry. To make it worse the Ministry came and interviewed the people who remained making them re-live what had happened. After he was questioned Harry saw Ron being consoled by Hermione, who herself wept, as he sat on the crumbled staircase Ginny and Mrs. Weasley held each other tight and Mr. Weasley cried as he patted his wife's back. Bill, Charlie and Percy were wandering around like George but their eyes were red and puffy unlike their younger brother. Neville was helping families find their fallen loved ones. He looked like a ghost as he walked in and out of the tables which held the bodies. Harry saw him walking alone in the grounds later in the evening his hands in his hair walking up and down. Harry was sitting watching him and was about to get up and go see if he was ok when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw Luna looking down at him. She smiled and walked down the crumbling stairs towards Neville. Harry watched her as she walked to him she was limping quite a bit and had a shoe missing. Despite himself he smiled. Neville turned to Luna when he noticed her and grabbed her in a crushing hug and kissed her.

"Didn't see that coming!" Harry said to himself.

After being served a dinner, that was barely touched by anyone, people started to head to the dormitories. Harry made to stand up and every set of eyes fell on him.

"I'm not hungry." He murmured. "I'm just going to go to bed." No one said anything as he left the table and he made his way up to the dormitories alone. The fat lady and her friend Vi were there and they looked like they were celebrating.

"Harry Potter!" she exclaimed as she spilled wine down her front. "You did us Gryffindor's proud! Brave and true until the end!" she said proudly.

"Please can I just get in?" he said not feeling particularly brave. He just wanted to go to his bed.

"As you wish Mr Potter." She said sounding disgruntled that he didn't say anything more. She swung forwards and Harry sighed as he climbed through the hole. He looked into the common room and with relief he saw that it was almost unchanged. It still smelt the same still looked homely and familiar; he looked over to his favourite chair, which was over turned, he went to straighten it up and remembered all the good times. His first Christmas here with Ron when he got the mysterious gift that contained the invisibility cloak. The time when Sirius came and spoke to him through the flames all those times he sat and listened to Ron and Hermione argue while he watched amused at how perfect they were for each other, but how stupid it was they couldn't see it. Best of all, all those times when he had spent time alone with Ginny on that chair laughing, joking talking and kissing her. He was so blissfully happy in those exact moments, so in love. He sighed again at this memory. He tore his eyes away from the spot and headed up the stairs and into the dormitories. It was just like he remembered, his Home. He walked over to his bed and sat down and with some effort he pulled his legs up after him. He hadn't realised how sore he was.

He lay on his bed for an unknown time his eyes shut fighting against the tears that were trying to fight their way free. It wasn't until he heard light footsteps that his eyes snapped open and sitting up quicker than he had expected he raised his newly mended wand at the intruder. He dropped his wand immediately as Ginny stared wide eyed at him.

"I'm sorry." They both said making them both flicker a smile. Ginny made her way over to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You ok Harry?" she asked her voice cracked and hoarse. He didn't know how he felt, hollow yes, Ok defiantly not.

"I'm fine Ginny." He lied, "You?" he asked knowing full well she was not OK either she would feel like him, if not worse. She shrugged her shoulders. He shimmied down the bed so he could sit next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and held her tight, she immediately started to cry.

"Oh Harry, I'd thought I'd lost you." She sobbed into his chest. "I thought when Volde-Voldemort brought you up to us, that was it I thought you were gone too!" she wailed, Harry's heart broke her crying was like a physical pain to him.

"Ginny." He said taking a deep breath to steady himself. "I will never leave you." She looked up at him eyes gleaming with tears.

"You-you p-p-promise?" she said holding his gaze intently.

"I promise." He said looking into her beautiful eyes. She leaned into him and kissed him.

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were sat in the quiet common room staring into the fire. Hermione glanced at Ron often who didn't seem to notice. She moved her hand towards his but pulled it away losing her nerve and pretending to stretch. All once again unnoticed by Ron. She looked at him again.

"Ron." She said questioningly. He blinked and turned his head to face her. He didn't reply so she continued. "Ron I want you to know that I am, well, that I'm here for you. You know if you want to talk." She said looking at the spot above his head.

Ron looked down at her and nodded. He looked at her beautiful face and saw it was full of pain and concern. He also noticed that she avoided his gaze. He felt suddenly angry.

"As a friend right?" he asked in a whisper. Now she looked at him and frowned.

"Of course Ron, but I thought..."

"No right I get it. Thanks!" he said shortly making Hermione frown more.

"Ron..." she began but he stood up quickly.

"I'm going to bed." He strode out for the room and climbed the stairs without saying goodnight. Hermione looked down at the spot where he was sat and started to cry pulling her knees up to her chest.

Ron stormed into the boys' dormitory and didn't even acknowledge Harry and Ginny's presence as he threw himself onto his bed. Harry let go as Ginny stood up looking worried.

"I should go." She whispered giving Harry a quick kiss and padding out of the room silently. Harry looked back at Ron who was shaking on his bed. Harry was torn between going to make sure he was alright and leaving him alone. So with one last helpless glance at Ron's crying form Harry turned back over and drew his drapes.

The night was long and unpleasant Harry heard his old roommates Neville, Dean and Seamus come in as silent as they could but made no attempt to speak to anyone. Harry thought he may have slept maybe an hour between thinking about the broken, lifeless bodies of Fred, Lupin, Tonks and the other fallen souls. Crying silently for them, their families and crying mostly for the remaining Weasley's whom he loved with all his heart. So when the sun started creeping into his eyes he climbed down from his bed and left the room to have a quick wash before heading down stairs.

Cleaned and feeling fresher he descended the stairs into the common room where Hermione and the other Weasley's were sat.

He headed down into the entrance hall and headed into the Great Hall where there were already a group of people eating.

"Harry come sit with us." Luna called from the Ravenclaw table where she sat with her father and Neville and his grandmother. Harry walked over and sat down.

"Potter I have to thank you for my daughter." Mr Lovegood said sounding less like himself more like a regular parent. "After what I did to you and your..."

"Please Mr Lovegood I didn't do anything, Luna is my friend I would have done anything to save her." Mr Lovegood smiled and Luna patted Harry's hand.

"Thank you Harry. I am glad to be your friend." She said pouring him a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I'm ok Luna I'm not really..."

"You never ate last night Harry, eat!" she said rather firmly making Harry flicker a smile and glance at Neville.

"Scary isn't she." He said smiling at her. Luna had gone back into an animated discussion with her father about her battle with Bellatrix." Harry zoned out and picked up some toast and chewed on it.

Harry was in the middle of his first slice of toast when he heard a commotion out in the hall. He spun round pulling out his wand and ran out with Neville hot on his heels. There was a group of photographers and journalists and a very irate looking McGonagall.

"I demand you leave here at once!" she yelled beside herself. Harry and Neville rushed over.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked reaching her the cameras all flashed as he ran to the door where McGonagall stood. It was the room where the unclaimed bodies lay.

"These, these..." she couldn't quite think of a word to describe the reporters, "taking pictures of them." Harry's blood ran cold and he heard Neville's teeth snap angrily.

"Give me the cameras!" Harry said spinning round.

"Private property mate." One reporter said Neville pointed his wand at the guy and shot a spell at him and the camera exploded sending shards of plastic everywhere. He pointed at another and it turned into a snake which bit the owner. There was an up roar and the reporters made to scrabble away but many trip jinxes were sent their way and their cameras snatched up by Harry and Neville. They pointed their wands at them.

"Now leave!" Neville said through his teeth. He was a far cry from the round faced bumbling boy Harry once knew as he looked at him he couldn't help but be scared of him. With a few choice words the reporters left and were escorted out by Hagrid who had come through from the hall.

"Boys thank you." McGonagall said her hand on her heart.

"Insendio." Neville said pointing his want at the pile of cameras and walked away without a word. McGonagall looked at him as he walked away.

"Mr Longbottom, erm," she began.

"Changed?" Harry supplied McGonagall shook her head.

"Will never know how good a wizard he is." She said proudly Harry smiled as she walked away back into the great hall.

Later that day after a long afternoon of fixing and cleaning areas of the school Harry headed up to the dormitories for another shower. He felt sore and stiff and was surprised to see the point where the killing curse had hit him was black and very tender. It was going to take a long time to heal he just hoped it did. Pulling on his jumper as he descended the stairs he heard people talking.

"Harry!" Hermione said as she spotted him. He looked over at her and sat next to her. Ron, who Harry had not noticed until he had sat down as he sat in the corner of the room, glared at him. Harry looked at him and Ron only broke his gaze when Bill spoke.

"We should head home." He said looking around his family Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Bill is right; they don't need us here anymore. We should go home." Everyone agreed and without a word they all left the common room. Harry and Hermione at the back of the group, Hermione linked her arm with Harry's as they walked and he looked down at her and smiled, "yo_u ok?" _ He mouthed. She nodded her head and squeezed his arm. This exchange did not go unnoticed; Ron scowled to himself and began storming ahead.

In the great hall it was already busy with volunteers and Harry noticed the few remaining bodies as he passed the room where they were being kept only three remained, Fred, Lupin and Tonks.

"Molly dear." the familiar voice of professor McGonagall came for behind Harry who turned around to look at her, she looked tired and battered. Mrs Weasley turned to look at her also. "I think it is time to take Fred home." She said kindly.

"Yes Minerva I quite agree." Mr Weasley said his voice hoarse. Mrs Weasley stared up at his face and he looked into her eyes. "We should take our boy home." He said to her, making Harry turn away as tears welled up. He saw Hermione wipe her eyes and Ron stare at the opposite wall breathing hard, trying to hold back tears. There was a rustle as many people made to move but George who was silent until now spoke up.

"I will do it." Every set of eyes were on him. Harry could not believe how different George looked. He looked like he has never laughed in his whole life his eyes looked dead they didn't shine mischievously like they always did. They looked like Snape's eyes when he died vacant, empty. They were also red and tried looking after a whole night of crying for his dead brother. George, who was sitting with Bill, Charlie and Percy stood up and walked out into the other room where Fred was being kept. Harry heard the faint noise of him disaperating. Everyone else made to leave the Great Hall after George.

"Potter!" McGonagall called out. Harry stopped and signalled for Ron and Hermione to go on ahead. He walked back to where McGonagall was stood and stopped.

"Yes Professor?" he asked. She began to cry and sank down onto the bench nearest her. Harry stood there helpless for a moment and sat down next to her. "Are you... are you ok Professor?" She wiped her eyes on a handkerchief she conjured out of thin air and nodded her head.

"I am fine Potter." There was a small silence then she cleared her throat. "What are you going to do?" she asked sitting up straight. He stared at her not knowing what she meant exactly.

"Do?" he questioned. She sighed but it was hinted with a smile.

"Yes Potter, do. Do you have somewhere safe to go?"

"Yeah I have Grimmauld Place to go to. But for the time being, if I am welcome I will stay at the Burrow. I sort of want to be there." He said. McGonagall nodded understanding.

Of course he would want to be there to support the whole family, in this the most upsetting of times. They way they have constantly supported him, fought for him, got injured for him, died for him. It was only fair that he was there for them. He felt that he should help him in any small, even insignificant, way that he could.

"If you are in need of anything Potter don't hesitate in send me an owl." McGonagall said.

"I won't Professor, thank you, for everything." Harry said smiling at her.

"Not at all Potter. And please call me Minerva you are no longer a student for mine." She smiled back at him.

"Thanks Minerva." He said walking away but was brought up short as he turned to the bodies of Lupin and Tonks. "Who is coming to get them?" He said pointing to the bodies.

"We will be taking them to Andromeda. She isn't able to get here because of Teddy." McGonagall said sadly. With a twang Harry thought of poor Teddy Lupin having to live without his parents. He promised to himself that he would do the best he could for him. He tore his eyes away from the bodies and turned back to McGonagall.

"I had better be off." He said about to stand up but she caught him in a quick but affectionate embrace. She let him go.

"Take care Harry I am sure I will see you at the ..." Harry knew that she meant funerals but couldn't quite bring herself to say the word.

"I will do." Harry said standing up and walking towards the grounds after the others. Once Harry was outside the warm air hit him. They had been there most of the day with no rest and it was beginning to get dark. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione were stood at the base of the stairs. They all turned at his arrival.

"Is everything ok?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. There was a short but painful silence broken by Mrs. Weasley running at Harry and hugging him tightly. Harry hugged her back putting all the emotion he could into it. She pulled back both of her hands on his face.

"Harry you mustn't go to that big house all by yourself." She said looking into his eyes.

"I agree Harry you should come and stay with us, if only for a while." Mr Weasley said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah I'll come and stay if it is ok with everyone." Harry said. They all nodded. Mrs Weasley let go of his face and took Mr Weasley's hand.

"Shall we go?" Mr Weasley said taking one last look at the grounds.

"We will be right behind you." Ron said Mrs Weasley hugged him tightly kissing his cheek and gave Hermione a quick squeeze then Mrs and Mr Weasley disaparated.

"What are they going to do with it?" Harry asked looking back at the crumbling castle. Hermione walked to his side and looked up at it also.

"They will rebuild it; there cannot be a world without Hogwarts. It will be as good as new in no time." She said. Harry took one last look at the school and turned away.

"ARRY!" A booming voice came from behind them they all turned around to see a furious looking Hagrid running down the stairs. "You thing you can leave without saying goodbye!"

"Sorry Hagrid," Harry said as Hagrid reached them. His huge arms scooped all three of them up in the one swoop and he squeezed them tight huge tear drops of Hagrid's rained down on them and then with one last crushing squeeze he let them down.

"S'pose you won't be coming back?" he said sadly as Harry, Ron and Hermione rubbed their crushed arms.

"Suppose not." Ron said. Harry shook his head and Hermione shrugged but said nothing.

"Not gunna be the same place without you three." Hagrid said pulling out his table cloth sized handkerchief and blowing his nose loudly.

"We will miss you too Hagrid." Hermione said hugging him again.

"We will visit. Loads!" Harry said.

"You ruddy better. Remember I know where you all live." Hagrid threatened they all chuckled but stopped rather quickly. Hagrid cleared his throat. "Anyway I have to go see if I can find Fang." They nodded and watched him walk away. Harry turned to the others and sighed.

"I don't think I have thanked you two." He said looking down to the ground. Ron and Hermione looked at each other frowning.

"You don't need to thank us Harry." Hermione said slowly moving over to him.

"Yeah I do. If it weren't for you two I'd have been killed ages ago. You two have saved my life." He said looking at them both.

"We'd do it all over again." Ron said looking very serious and Harry knew he was telling the truth.

"I know." Harry said nodding his head. Hermione took his hand and hugged him. Ron looked at them with a bizarre expression but it vanished when Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hug.

"You ready to go?" he asked they both nodded and looked up at the castle and Hermione held out her hands he took it and Ron took her other one, and they spun on the spot and turned into the familiar crushing darkness. They landed in the familiar garden of the Burrow Harry let go of Hermione's hand as did Ron. They walked in silence to the house.

The room was crowded but silent. All the remaining Weasley's were there, sat around the table drinking what looked like Fire whisky. Ginny walked over to Harry and handed him a glass and he sat down next to her. Ron and Hermione sat opposite them. The silence was horrendous. Everyone looked so sad, which was he supposed what was expected but Harry had never felt or experienced pain like this. Even losing Dumbledore was noting in comparison to this. Harry was too young to really mourn for his parents he missed them but he never experienced actually losing them. Fred was so young he has so much to live for. It just wasn't fair that he was taken from them.

There was a small creak that in the silence sounded loud that drew every eye. George had moved in his chair and he looked around everyone rolling his glass in his hands. His eyes were still dry.

"I want to bury Fred," he straightened in his chair, "tomorrow." He added.

"But dear..." Mrs Weasley began but was stopped by the look of absolute pain and suffering on George's face.

"Please mum." He begged. She nodded her head.

"We will arrange what needs to be done tonight." Mr Weasley said speaking as Mrs Weasley struggled to hold back tears. George nodded.

"Can I do it?" he asked.

"Of course you can son." Mr Weasley said. Everyone around the table wept, Harry was clenching his fists, and Hermione was shaking with grief. Ron had tears dripping of his nose. Charlie hugged Ginny tightly as he cried silently. Percy stared at the table crying silently. Bill stood up wiping his eyes.

"I should head home and check on Fleur, make sure she is ok. She was sending a message to her family." Charlie and Percy stood up also.

"We will be staying with Bill and Fleur." Charlie said looking at his parents. "If you need us, for anything, send for us." He said now looking at George, who nodded.

"Ok boys." Mrs Weasley said standing up and hugging each of them. They made their way round the room and hugged everyone. When Bill got to Harry he stopped.

"Thank you Harry, We owe you so much."

"Please, I didn't..." Harry said pleading.

"No Harry," George piped up. "Bill is right we owe you. We owe you everything; everyone here owes you their lives. You died to save us Harry."

Not all of you Harry thought bitterly. He didn't know what to say so he just nodded. Bill patted him on the shoulder and with a final goodbye Bill, Charlie and Percy left. Mrs Weasley cleared away all the empty glasses with a flick of her wand. As soon as his glass vanished George broke down. Mrs Weasley knelt down in front of him and took his head in her arms as he cried.

"Oh, my poor boy! Please Georgie." She wept. George kept muttering into Mrs Weasley's arms.

"He's gone mum, what am I going to do?" Mr Weasley looked down at is son looking helpless. Ginny got up and walked over to him, tears cascading down her face, held him tight and he wrapped his arms around her. Ron patted George on the back.

"Come on Harry." Hermione whispered to him and he and Hermione backed out of the room towards the stairs. Their exit went unnoticed by the grief stricken Weasley's. They went into Ron's bedroom and Harry sat on Ron's bed feeling totally useless. Hermione closed the door quietly and turned to face Harry.

"Harry." She started saying but more tears stopped her. Harry jumped up from the bed and he hugged her.

"I know." He said his throat burning as more tears attacked him. "I know."

They sat together on the bed for some time and it was only when Hermione's breathing changed, from short shaky breaths to slow relaxed ones, once she had fallen asleep, did Harry lay her down slowly. He covered her up and kissed her forehead. She looked peaceful. Harry opened the cupboard where he knew the camp bed he slept on during his visits was. With a loud creek the door opened and Harry's head spun round to check he hadn't woken Hermione, but she hadn't even stirred. He pointed his wand at the bed.

"Erecto." He whispered and the bed built its self. He pulled the pillows and duvet out of the cupboard and put them on the floor. He put one of the pillows on the bed and took a separate blanket out and put it on the bed for Ron. Harry lay on the floor and plumped his pillow. Settling down he closed his sore eyes.

Sleep came surprisingly quickly, but it was an unpleasant sleep form the beginning. He didn't have any dreams but everything was grey and dull. He was there alone, there wasn't even a there. It was nothing. He felt scared, worried and totally alone. It wasn't like Kings Cross where it was bright warm and he felt safe. Here he feared attack, feared the dull light and the cold.

He woke still thinking he was dreaming as the room was dark. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the room. He pinched himself to make sure he was awake. He was. Once his eyes were accustomed to the room's lack of light he noticed Ron's dark silhouette sitting on the camp bed.

"Hey Ron is everything ok?" Harry asked sitting up. Ron nodded and cleared his throat.

"George is sleeping now. He let us help with..." his breath caught in a sob, "with the funeral." Harry made to stand up. "It's ok Harry it's fine, I'm fine. Well not fine obviously but its ok." He chuckled without humour. Harry smiled briefly.

"Right." Harry said sitting back down. They sat in silence for a moment; Harry could see Ron staring at Hermione.

"She fell asleep there hope its ok." Harry said.

"Sure." Ron said, he sighed. "What am I going to do?" He said so quietly that Harry was certain that he meant to say it to himself.

"What are you going to do about what?" Harry answered, already knowing the answer.

"Hermione, What am I going to do about Hermione Harry?"

"Well I thought that you two kissing was what..." Ron groaned making Harry frown.

"The kissing!" he said grabbing his hair. "Did she mean it though? We thought we were about to die. Maybe she thought it would be nice, you know as the last thing you do before you die? But it was so perfect. But then maybe she did mean it. Maybe she does like me. What the ruddy hell am I going to do? This is mental!" he stopped rambling and just as Harry was about to reply and tell him how stupid he was being.

"G'Night Harry." Ron said lying down. Harry whose mouth hung open about to retort, sighed quietly.

"Night Ron."

The next morning Harry woke to the quiet sounds of Ron and Hermione's breathing. For the shortest moment he thought that they were back in the tent. The tree of them still on the run still looking for Horcrux's everyone still safe and alive, but reality was never far off. And like a tidal wave it all came crashing back to him. Yes Voldemort was dead, yes the wizarding community was safe from harm but the price they had paid soured the victory. Where everyone should be overjoyed they could only mourn the dead, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and the many countless others.

Harry sat up and stretched his joints clicking, the camp bed creaked as Ron rolled over.

"How long have you been awake?" Ron whispered.

"Just woke up then you?" Harry asked.

"I haven't slept." Ron said yawning. He did look dreadful his eyes puffy and red and his face pale. "Hermione hasn't shifted for hours." He said smiling slightly at her. She was lying on her side facing them her mouth slightly open and her hair falling over her face.

"I have been trying not to wake her. She must be exhausted." Ron said running his hands through his hair. Harry stood up quietly.

"I'm going to go down stairs see if I can help with something." Harry said leaving Ron to rest. Ron nodded.

"Yeah mate. I will be down soon." He lay back down and stared at the ceiling.

Harry headed down the stairs and entered the kitchen where George sat alone writing; he too looked like he hadn't slept. Harry felt guilty for sleeping now. He paused in the doorway; George looked up at Harry his eyes rimmed with red.

"Hey." Harry said. HEY! He screamed at himself, bloody hey! He had no idea what to say to him he looked crushed.

"Mornin' Harry." George said his voice hoarse. Harry sat down facing him.

"How are you?" _Great one Harry, real smooth! _Harry's eyes fell on the table embarrassed now as George stayed silent. Harry got nervous he was waiting for George to blame him for Fred's death to scream at him maybe even to attack him, he wouldn't blame him. Harry risked a look at him. George had his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry." Harry said feeling worse than ever, "I'll leave you alone."

"No don't. Please." He said sniffing. He looked up at Harry. "I can't think what to write. Don't really know what to say." George said pointing to a scribbled on piece of parchment.

"Just wing it." Harry said, "I mean you are pretty good with all that sort of stuff. You'll come up with something." Harry said risking a smile. George grinned looking more himself.

"Suppose so." He said crumpling the parchment into a ball and throwing it in the bin.

"Morning." A quiet voice came from behind Harry. Hermione had finally woken. "Ron woke me up with his snoring." She said as she sat down and smiled cautiously at George.

"Harry was helping me think of what to say about..." he paused and took a breath. "Fred."

"Oh," Hermione said smiling. "What do you have so far?" George shrugged.

"Nothing, Harry said just wing it. What do you think?" he asked, Hermione nodded.

"Good plan."

It was a blustery day and Harry's hair was blown in his eyes and stuck to his tear dampened face. The grave yard in the heart of Ottery St Catchpole was packed with people wanting to pay their respects to Fred. Fred's friends and relatives school teachers and the general wizarding community had come to support the family. Luna, Neville and the rest of Dumbledore's army stood in a group behind Harry and Hermione. Hagrid stood next to a big tree and sniffed loudly and drew the attention of most of the crowd. The old Quidditch team and what looked like half of the school including all the teachers stood there holding each other's hands and hugging each other. It was a heart warming sight to see all those who liked and loved Fred there to thank him and say goodbye.

The priest who was at Bill and Fleur's wedding and Dumbledore's funeral was leading the service and his magically amplified voice spread to all ears.

"Fred Weasley was a good, brave and loyal man. He cherished his friends and loved his family with all his heart. They are all here today, Fred died in the bravest of ways to protect them all to protect all of you. He would never want us to suffer in his death. No. He died to help end our suffering. He would want you to all enjoy your freedom and live your life to the fullest which he always did. He would want you to enjoy your life, which he along with so many others, helped give you back, and which he held so precious. Do not throw your lives away cherish it." He priest fell silent and the crowd was stone silent but everyone seemed to nod in agreement with him.

"We have George, Fred's twin brother, to speak about his beloved brother and your friend. The priest stepped aside and George took his place. He cleared his throat.

"Fred was my best friend. He always knew what I was thinking and he always made me laugh. To be honest he made everyone laugh." George smiled. "He was brave. He would do anything for his family. Like date Fleur's hot cousin just so that she wouldn't chase after Ron." George grinned at Hermione who like Ron was blushing furiously. The other Weasley's laughed and so did all those that knew what he meant. "He'd be pleased with the turn out; Fred liked to be the centre of attention." There was a long pause and George took a deep breath.

"Fred knew what he signed up for when he went to fight. He knew that there was a chance that he could have died and he was willing to die to save our family. He would hate to think that anyone felt responsible for his death." George paused and looked at Harry whose eyes stung with tears. "It was his decision and no one could stop him when he got going." George now looked at Mr and Mrs Weasley who smiled at each other. "They say that when something happens to a twin the other one knows, it's true. I was nowhere near Fred when he died but I knew something was wrong. I felt it. I still feel it. We all do. I'm going to miss Fred more than I can possibly say, I know he'd tell me to get a grip and stop being such a girl because that's exactly what I'd tell him." He started to cry now, "I'd do anything to have him back." He said quietly and Percy walked up behind him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Come on George." He whispered to him and George nodded.

"Thanks for coming." He said to the crowd and turned away to join the rest of his family. The priest walked back up to the podium.

"Now is the time we say goodbye to Fred and lay his body to rest. We say thank you Fred and may your soul rest happy." The coffin magically lowered into the ground, Harry had never seen a more upsetting sight. Despite all the death that surrounded Harry this was only the second funeral that he had been to. This one was the most painful so far. Fred was a great friend, more like a brother to him and he would miss him dearly. Hermione and Ginny were crying hard and Mrs Weasley had her face buried in Mr Weasley's chest unable to look at her son being lowered into the ground. Every other person wept Ron shaking as he held back the worst of his tears.

The massed started dispersing popping as they disaparated out of the grave yard. As the crowd thinned and as he said goodbye to Neville and Luna, Harry spotted Malfoy skulking by a tree, sporting an impressive black eye that Ron had given him. Malfoy noticed Harry looking at him and is eyes darted to the ground and he vanished. Once the crowd had left it was just the Weasley's Harry and Hermione left standing around the grave. Bill walked up to the hole and threw in some soil followed by Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley looked at Harry and Hermione as Fleur sprinkled some in. They picked up some soil and threw it in onto Fred's coffin. George walked over next to Harry and knelt down and placed Fred's wand on his coffin. He straightened up.

"Bye Freddie." He said and waved his wand and the soil filled the grave. He stood at the fresh mound and sighed. "Can I have a while on my own?" Mrs Weasley walked up to him and put her hand tenderly on his face.

"Take as long as you need Georgie." George smiled and hugged her and Mr Weasley tight.

"Love you." He said to each of them.

"We love you too son." Mr Weasley said. George smiled and conjured a chair and sat down. Everyone started to walk away patting George on the back or hugging him. Fleur was weeping on Bill's chest silently and with quiet goodbyes to their parents he, Fleur, Charlie and Percy vanished. Ginny clung to Mr Weasley. Ron walked over to Harry and Hermione.

"You ready to go?" he asked them with a quick glance towards George.

"Yeah." Harry said. Hermione nodded sniffing. Ron took her hand and moved her hair out of her eyes.

"You alright?" he asked her. She looked up at him and started crying harder. She threw her arms around his waist and he stroked her hair. "It's ok, it's ok." He said trying to soothe her. He glanced up at Harry. "Meet you at the Burrow?" he said, Harry nodded and Ron and Hermione vanished.

"Harry?" A quiet voice came from behind him making him jump. It was Ginny and she held out her hand for him. Mr and Mrs Weasley were already gone. Harry took her hand and she smiled.

"Let's go." Harry said holding her hand tight and disaperating to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny arrived back at the Burrow and they walked into the house together and sat in silence on the sofa.

Back at the burrow Ron had aparated straight into his bedroom and he loosened his grip on Hermione.

"Hermione?" he said quietly.

"Yes?" she said her head still buried in his shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"Please Ron don't ask if I am ok. I'm not the one who should be this upset." She said obviously angry at herself and Ron felt that she was angry at him.

"You don't think I'm upset?" he said holding her at arm's length now. She shook her head looking like she was trying to back pedal.

"No-no that's not what I mean!"

"Look Hermione, I am upset ok. I have never been this sad in my entire life." Ron said his voice breaking. "Of course you can be upset Hermione but I have to be strong for my family, for George." His voice shaking now and his blue eyes watering, he sat down on the bed and started to cry into his hands. Hermione stood staring at what she had done her hand over her mouth. She had never seen this side to Ron, he always was so brave so strong but she had broken down all his defences.

"Ron please- I'm so sorry!" Hermione said sitting next to him and taking his hands. He looked at her and sniffed his face wet with tears.

"He is-is gone Hermione, my brother is dead!" He hung his head and Hermione hugged him tightly stroking his hair as she cried silently on his shoulder.

The next few days were hard; with Fred's funeral over they barely had time to deal with that when Lupin and Tonks' came. It was a small intimate burial at the request of Tonks' mother. It was devastating watching their coffins sink into the ground together. Baby Teddy cried the whole way through adding to the tragedy. The following week was the memorial at Hogwarts for all who died there. Everyone that had fallen had their names read out and an everlasting candle was lit, by a family member, in their honour. Harry had been asked to light Lupin's and he accepted. He felt it was the least he could have done for him. Harry watched those before him walk up to the plinth, which had everyone's name on it and light the candle for their loved one.

Colin Creevy's little brother Dennis sobbed making his whole body shake as he attempted to light the candle for his brother, who smiled out at him from the picture. Professor Slughorn, as head of Slytherin, lit the candle for Snape who had been buried earlier that day next to Dumbledore. George strode over to the plinth and lit Fred's candle looking hard at the picture of him and Fred laughing. Tonks' mother, clutching baby Teddy, bent down to light Tonks' candle, Harry was next. Harry walked up to where Lupin grinned up at him; the happiest Harry had ever seen him, as he held Teddy and Tonks tightly. Harry touched his wand to the candle and muttered _Sorry_ to the picture. Those were the worst days of Harry's life, days he'd never forget until the day he died. The days that were to follow wouldn't be that easy either.

George had decided after the memorial, much to the devastation of his family, to take some time to himself and move into the flat above his shop. Mrs Weasley pleaded for him to stay.

"Please Georgie!" she begged as George brought down a bag with all his clothes in.

"I'm sorry mum but I just can't be in that room it's too hard." He said tears rolling down his face. George had slept in there the night of Fred's funeral but he woke up screaming and yelling waking the whole house up. Everyone rushed to him and it took Mr and Mrs Weasley nearly an hour to calm him down. Every night after that he had slept on the couch as he just couldn't face being in his and Fred's room.

"But Georgie..."

"Mum, please try to understand. I have to do this."

"Molly dear." Mr Weasley begged trying to pull Mrs Weasley off George. He pulled his arm out of his mothers grip and looked down at her.

"I will be around soon, but please!" he looked around the room at his tearful family. "Give me some time alone. That's all I ask. I'll be fine."Mrs Weasley sobbed loudly and George hugged her and kissed her head. He pulled away and walked out of the door into the garden.

As the rest of the day continued everyone wandered around aimlessly Harry choosing to take a few walks around the garden just so he could get away from everything and have some time to himself to cry without upsetting anyone else. He fooled no one however, Mrs Weasley patted his cheek the second time he came back in his eyes red. Hermione and Ginny had gone in to Ginny's room and were talking and Ron had vanished wordlessly to his room. As the night wore on and Harry decided to go to his bed early but when he tried to get in Ron's room the door was locked, it was never locked. Harry knocked the door and on the other side of it Ron looked up at the door his eyes wet with tears.

"Ron, can you let me in?" There was no response as Ron, who had walked over to the door in case Harry tried to open it, stood against it his hand on the door. Harry waited for a response but he heard Ron slide down it and start to cry. Ron felt weak that he couldn't even face his best friend and put his head in his knees. Harry backed away, as Ron wept, deciding it was probably best to leave Ron to himself for the night. He headed back down stairs and on the second landing he bumped into Hermione.

"Oh, hi Harry. Where are you going?" she asked looking at the time.

"I'm going to sleep down stairs; Ron has locked me out his room." He said as they descended the stairs.

"Do you want me to try and talk to him?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"It's ok Hermione he probably wants some time to himself to be honest, can't blame him. I'm sure he'll feel a bit better tomorrow." Harry said but as he glanced at Hermione her face didn't look hopeful.

Ron did take a turn for the worst after George has left and he kept himself locked in his room for just under a week, only coming out to use the loo or grab some food. Everyone was lost on what to do. Obviously they could just unlock the door with magic but they didn't want to upset him more. Mrs Weasley tried pleading with him to come out and let Harry back in but it didn't work.

Ron was beside himself with grief and just didn't know what to do all he could do was cry or storm around his room furious. He was devastated about Fred being gone and he wished for nothing more that to spend ten minutes with his murderer, his blood boiling at the thought of the pleasure. He was furious about not being strong enough to get up out of his room and support his family. He was in turmoil about Hermione whom he loved with every fibre of his being and in all his rage and confusion he warped and tortured his mind into believing she liked Harry more and he was angry with himself for getting his hopes up that when they kissed that would be it, his dream come true. Now he felt he was left with nothing no Fred, no Hermione.

A few days into Ron's isolation, a defeated looking Mrs Weasley came down the stairs after spending twenty minutes trying to persuade him to come out and get some lunch.

"He still isn't answering the door." She said crying as she sat down at the kitchen table. Mr Weasley stood up his face red and face furious.

"This is just getting out of hand!" he growled as he slammed his paper down making Harry and Hermione jump and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Arthur!" Mrs Weasley said under her breath looking up as he left the room. Harry stared at the wall as Mr Weasley started shouting. Harry had never heard him lose the plot like this.

"Ron! Get out of that damn room right now! You are making you are breaking your mother's heart and making her more upset you are being a bloody selfish swine!" there was a silence as he waited for a reply from Ron but none came as Ron covered his ears and sat in the corner of his room. "I have never been so ashamed of your behaviour Ron!" he said quietly, just for Ron's ears. Ron broke down he was too embarrassed to come out and face his own father. Ron heard his dad sigh and walk back down the stairs.

As the bawling was going on Mrs Weasley shook with tears and Harry and Hermione stared helpless as Ginny got up and hugged her.

"He will come out eventually mum. You know what he is like and when he does come out he will be so sorry." Ginny said to Mrs Weasley who nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I just want him to be ok." She said sadly and Ginny nodded. Mr Weasley came back down with Ron's lunch tray that was still full.

"He can eat when he grows up!" Mr Weasley said putting the food on the counter. Mrs Weasley nodded and Mr Weasley kissed her forehead. "He's a stubborn git." He said sitting back down and looking at Harry and Hermione. "I'm sorry about that you two just lost my cool a bit there." He said smiling slightly Harry and Hermione nodded. Harry knew exactly how he felt he wanted to scream at him too tell him he was being an idiot and that his family needed him.

"Your "cool" dad?" Ginny said quoting him and frowning, making Harry snap out of his day dream of slapping Ron about a bit. "When did you ever have any cool?" she joked. Mrs Weasley snorted and started to laugh.

"Charming, You think I'm cool don't you Harry, Hermione?" Mr Wesley said stopping them both from laughing.

"Oh yes sir of course." She sniggered Harry nodded smiling.

"You are terrible liars." He said to them and they all laughed a bit more.

"Harry dear," Mrs Weasley said as she tried to get her breath back. "Are you ok sleeping on the couch?" she asked, Mrs Weasley the kindest person in the world, even if she was upset she never stopped worrying about other people's welfare. Harry nodded.

"I'm fine thank you. I slept in a tent for a year this is heaven in comparison." He said not exactly telling the truth but he knew it'd make Mrs Weasley feel better.H


End file.
